


twin sized mattress

by WheezingGrease



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Offensive content, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheezingGrease/pseuds/WheezingGrease
Summary: the one where jonathan cade is adopted by darrel curtis.johnny is depressed when dallas comes to save him they sleep on that twin sized mattress placed in darry's room.and the bruises that remain on johnny's skin aren't from pain anymore.





	1. the newest curtis.

"no.  
there is no fucking way i'm in love with a boy, /let alone/ a curtis." Dallas grumbled, his icy hues darting from the mirror he was stood in front of to the jean jacket that belonged to the second youngest greaser. "i am /not/ a faggot." 

but that's where the heartless boy was wrong, he was in fact, /a faggot/.

at the Curtis household, Johnny had buried himself deep into the blanket covering Darrel's bed. his small body shaking from the thoughts of waking up in that damned lot again. That's when a familiar voice rang in his ears,   
"time to get up, kiddo." 

It was Darrel. he rose up with a yawn, he was definitely going to have to adjust to calling Darrel his father. Johnny stepped up from the bed, brushing his black hair off his forehead before hugging the tallest Curtis'.   
"Morning, Papa." his voice was soft yet raspy, almost like a screaming whisper. 

Darrel patted his sons head and gave a loud hum before shoving him off towards the breakfast table. "now go get your eats, kiddo, Dally's gonna babysit ya'." it was almost as if Johnny wanted to throw a hissy fit, /yes/ he loved his friends but he was almost 17 and Dallas' was about the same age he was.   
this wasn't fair but he didn't argue. 

As the half-Italian boy pushed past his father to wobble into the kitchen, he noticed Ponyboy and Curly sat outside on the porch eating that cake that two-bit had told them to save.   
"don't they gotta eat breakfast too, Soda?" his voice left his lips like chocolate covering a strawberry, it was like heaven.   
but only Dallas Winston noticed that. Dallas Winston was the only one to notice the sweet spots on Johnny, and Sodapop can remember the one night that Dallas had told him that "he bets Johnny tastes like cherry-cola", Dal's favorite drink. 

Soda looked up from his plate that was almost empty and beak, one cheek filled with food, "Darry ain't noticed em' yet, Doll."   
and the nickname caused Johnny to huff, his family and friends treated him as if he was a porcelain doll. like he was as fragile as one.   
Yeah, Johnny was as fragile as a flower and its petals but he'd never admit to that. 

Before long, Johnny's father was yelling at the two boys who were sat eating the chocolate cake that was iconic to the Curtis' family.   
"Bo-" Darry broke out into shouting as the two darted into the house and around the kitchen table, almost like they were playing a game. "-Hey, No-. . ." he continued to shout, soft eyes meeting the shouting face. "Ponyboy, now you get back here- /don't eat the cake/!"   
he groaned, bringing a hand up to rub in the petite boy's hair, Johnny shifted and stuck his tongue out at his father before taking another bite of the food that filled his plate. 

before Johnny could even notice, it was 9 a.m. meaning Darry had to leave for work, along side Sodapop.   
and that's when dallas walked through the door.


	2. a pair of shorts and a flannel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallas Winston notices everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES.

Johnathan Curtis had placed himself in the a blanket on the soft fabric of the family couch, Dallas Wisnton is placed right beside him. that infamous cherry-cola placed between his pale hands.   
Johnny wasn't found of touch, he never has been. But, Dallas and Darrel were different. they radiated safety and Johnny felt like he wasn't going to end up dead when they touched him, unlike his biological father, and the memories with him. Shaking himself out of the trance, Johnny had noticed Dallas had been staring at him for as long as he had been thinking, and when Dallas noticed Johnny looking at him he instantly turned his head around and cleared his throat. 

"-so as i was sayin' Johnnycakes, we should do sum'thin." that thick new-yorker accented embedded into Johnny's mind echoed, almost black eyes following the olders every movement as he talked. It seemed as if Dallas didn't noticed the smaller acting like he, dallas winston; the one who is being stared at, hung the stars in the sky. but, dallas sure did fucking notice. He noticed every glance he got from that small puppy that he had fallen in love with, /everything/. From the way his finger twitch when he tries to act tough, to how his lips part when he's scared or nervous. Dallas Winston noticed it all. Johnny pulled his glance back to mickey-mouse who was on the screen; Dallas also noticed how Johnny was interested in childish things, like the way his eyes light up when he's being held or the way that he giggles at the screen when Mickey plays. 

"s-..sure." was all the half-italian could manage, his body shaking underneath the blanket. Dallas never invited him to do just 'sumthin' it was always to the drive in, or to bucks place. But god, was he excited to know it was different than all the other times. Dallas had glued his eyes back to the shaking figure, his eyes widening as the answer wasn't something warning Dally about Darrel beating his ass he found out he was out with Johnny. He was baffled, where was his johnny? who stole that poor innocent sould from him? 

but thats when Dallas' breath hitched in his throat, Johnny had stood up. Revealing his dainty body only dressed in one of Darrel's many flannel shirts and a pair of shorts that left nothing to the imaginaton. his heart ached in his chest at the sight. He had never felt this way towards any girl, so why was he feeling like this towards Johnny. the smallest greaser yawned, stretching his arms up. "I'll go get dressed, Dally."   
something wanted Dallas to tell him to stop, to tell him. 'wait! stay here.' but he didn't. instead, he was cut off by Johnny falling into the floor, a loud whimper emitting from his soft lips.   
"Johnny-?!"

**Author's Note:**

> heck :) im excited for this.


End file.
